


Dreams

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: K2 friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kyle writes his weird dreams down.Takes place after the Coon and Friends trilogy





	

Dreams

 

Kyle remembers. It always seems like a dream when Kenny dies, but he remembers them. He started writing them down in the first grade. Every detail about Kenny's death he could remember. Some deaths seemed to repeat themselves, such as being squashed or decapitated, but most were unique.

At first it had bothered Kyle. To be that young and dream about such gruesome things. But as he got older, he grew accustomed to it. 

Then Kenny died. He remembered Kenny being in the hospital, Stan being a bitch, Cartman being his usual ass cunt self. He remembered clearly, them trying to replace Kenny with Butters and Tweek. The ladder to heaven they tried building, still stood simply because no one wanted to take it down.

Then one day, Kenny reappeared as if nothing happened. Like he hadn't been gone for months. No one seemed to mind, but Kyle did. He didn't know how to go about asking Kenny about it. 

But then he didn't need to. In front of Kyle's eyes, Kenny said he died all the time before shooting himself.

Kyle heard the hurt in Kenny's voice and knew what he had to do. As soon as the dust settled, Kyle grabbed his journal and went to Kenny's house.

He found the boy still sleeping. Kyle gently woke Kenny. His blue eyes showed confusion.

“What the fuck are you doing Kyle?” He asked, voice muffled by his orange parka. “It's 7am on a fucking Saturday.”

“I came to show you something important,” Kyle answered, taking a seat on the bed.

Kenny sat up and gave the redhead all of his attention. 

“Kenny… I remember,” he confessed.

“You remember what?”

“I remember being five and you got hit by your dad who was drunk driving.” Kyle handed Kenny the journal, the blonde took it but kept his focus on Kyle. “I remember one Christmas you died to a chandelier falling. I remember you dieing to an illness. Every death is in there. Kenny, I remember you saying you die all the time and none of us assholes remember, but I do.”

Kenny removed his hood and looked at Kyle. “You remember me dieing?” 

“Yeah, kinda. It's all seems like a bad dream.”

“But you remember.” Kenny leaned forward and hugged Kyle. “That's all I've ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
